TNG Season 4 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in TNG Season 4. A * Ian Abercrombie as Robert Picard (voiceover; uncredited) * Aikins as (uncredited) * Marc Alaimo as Macet * Rhonda Aldrich as * Chad Allen as Jono (aka Jeremiah Rossa) * K.C. Amos as operations division officer (uncredited) * Steven Anderson as Nilrem * Rachen Assapiomonwait as (uncredited) * Auman as servant (uncredited) * Auriano as Medieval guard (uncredited) B * Majel Barrett as ** Lwaxana Troi ** Computer voice * Kim Bass as a Klingon High Council member (uncredited) * Joe Bauman as Garvey (uncredited) * Karen Baxter as operations division ensign (uncredited) * Berle as servant (uncredited) * Theodore Bikel as Sergey Rozhenko * Earl Billings as Thomas Henry * David Tristan Birkin as René Picard * Thomas J. Booth as operations division officer (uncredited) * Chuck Borden as Klingon guard (uncredited) * Kim Braden as Janet Brooks * as Klingon guard (uncredited) * Michael Braveheart as Martinez (uncredited) * Georgia Brown as Helena Rozhenko * R. Bruce as ** Human Archaeology Council member (uncredited) ** Klingon High Council member (uncredited) * Carl David Burks as Russell (uncredited) * Kelly Burris as Human Archaeology Council member (uncredited) * LeVar Burton as ** Geordi La Forge ** Barash's hologram of Geordi La Forge ** a hologram of Geordi La Forge * Amick Byram as Paul Hickman * Byron as Vulcan archaeologist (uncredited) C * Cameron as ** Kellogg (uncredited) ** Gowron's aide (uncredited) * Mike Cassidy as Medieval guard (uncredited) * Max Cervantes as operations division officer (uncredited) * Cullen Chambers as ''Arcos'' pilot (uncredited) * Lanei Chapman as Sariel Rager * Clark as [[Brattain crewmember 001|USS Brattain crewmember]] (uncredited) * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae (uncredited) * George Coe as Avel Durken * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Larry Clardy as Medieval guard (uncredited) * David Coburn as Brower * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae (uncredited) * Charles Cooper as K'mpec * John Copage as Human Archaeology Council member (uncredited) * Dennis Creaghan as Louis * Denise Crosby as Sela (voice uncredited in ) * as Human Archaeology Council member (uncredited) * J.D. Cullum as Toral, son of Duras * as Algolian archaeologist (uncredited) * Cusimano as a Klingon High Council member (uncredited) D * Buddy Daniels Friedman as ** Bolian archaeologist (uncredited) ** Bolian barber (uncredited) * Mitchell Danton as ** [[Klingon 24th Bortas weapons officer 001|IKS Bortas weapons officer]] (uncredited) ** Medieval guard (uncredited) * Cory Danziger as Jake Potts * Gerard David, Jr. as ** ''Brattain'' corpse (uncredited) ** ''Enterprise''-D ops ensign (uncredited) * B.J. Davis as ** Alliance member (uncredited) ** Klingon guard (uncredited) ** Medieval guard (uncredited) * John de Lancie as Q * Vincent DeMaio as [[Klingon 24th Bortas engineer 001|IKS Bortas engineer]] (uncredited) * Chris Demetral as Jean-Luc Riker/Ethan * Elizabeth Dennehy as Shelby * Shelly Desai as V'Sal * Denise Deuschle as science division officer (uncredited) * Debra Dilley as Sela (photo double; uncredited) * Lawrence Dobkin as * Michael Dorn as ** Worf ** Barash's hologram of Worf * Christopher Doyle as ** Alliance member (uncredited) ** Medieval guard (uncredited) * Marta Dubois as Ardra * Elliot Durant III as operations division ensign (uncredited) E * Larry Echerer as Talarian cadet (uncredited) * Samantha Eggar as Marie Picard * Michael Ensign as Krola * Bill Erwin as Dalen Quaice F * John Fleck as Taibak * Michelle Forbes as * Jonathan Frakes as ** William T. Riker ** Odan (using William T. Riker as a host) * Bruce French as Sabin Genestra G * Goldie Ann Gareza as an Alliance member (uncredited) * Spencer Garrett as Simon Tarses * Keith Gearhart as science division officer (uncredited) * Geletko as a Klingon High Council member (uncredited) * Michele Gerren as science division officer (uncredited) * Susan Gibney as Leah Brahms * William Glover as Marley * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan * Brian Goldman as Talarian cadet (uncredited) * April Grace as Maggie Hubbell * as a Klingon High Council member (uncredited) * Mona Grudt as * Bob Gunton as Benjamin Maxwell H * Eben Ham as security ensign (uncredited) * Kim Hamilton as Songi * John Hancock as Haden * Robert Harper as Lathal Bine * Grace Harrell as ** operations division officer (uncredited) ** Ten Forward waitress (uncredited) * Hawthorne as science division officer (uncredited) * George Hearn as Berel * Carrie Henger as security officer(uncredited) * Jennifer Hetrick as Vash * Hirner as Ten Forward waiter (uncredited) * as Talarian cadet(uncredited) * Sherman Howard as Endar * Jana Marie Hupp as Pavlik * Hunt as operations division officer (uncredited) * Gary Hunter as ** Connor Rossa (photograph; uncredited) ** Romulan guard (uncredited) * Craig Hurley as Peeples J * Clifton Jones as [[Klingon 24th Bortas helmsman 001|IKS Bortas helmsman]] (uncredited) K * Arvo Katajisto as Nottingham Castle courtier (uncredited) * Andreas Katsulas as Tomalak * Jeremy Kemp as Robert Picard * Nicholas Kepros as Movar * as operations division officer (uncredited) * Thomas Knickerbocker as * Mark Kosakura as operations division ensign (uncredited) * Mary Kohnert as Tess Allenby * Kay E. Kuter as Cytherian L * Paul Lambert as Howard Clark * Thad Lamey as Devil * James Lashly as Kopf * Mark Lentry as science division officer (uncredited) * Page Leong as Anaya * Ken Lesco as Medieval guard (uncredited) * Beau Lotterman as a Klingon High Council member (uncredited) * Franc Luz as Odan M * David B. Maccabee as Human Archaeology Council member (uncredited) * Dennis Madalone as Hedrick * Tom Magee as Fek'lhr * Barbara March as Lursa * Marin as command division officer (uncredited) * Debbie Marsh as command division officer (uncredited) * Betty Matsushita as Human Archaeology Council member (uncredited) * Patrick Massett as Duras, son of Ja'rod * Mazzy as Medieval guard (uncredited) * Carolyn McCormick as Minuet * Gates McFadden as ** Beverly Crusher ** Barash's hologram of Beverly Crusher * Terrence McNally as B'Tardat * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings (uncredited) * Eric Menyuk as The Traveler * Todd Merrill as * Christopher Michael as Coalition lieutenant (credited as "Man #1") * Don Mirault as Hayne * Wilfred Moore as a Klingon High Council member (uncredited) * Michael Moorehead as science division ensign (uncredited) * Duke Moosekian as Gillespie * as [[Brattain officer 001|USS Brattain science division officer]] (uncredited) * S. Moriarty as Joseph A. Longo (uncredited) * George Murdock as J.P. Hanson N * Bebe Neuwirth as Lanel * William Newman as Kalin Trose * Terry Noel as operations division officer (uncredited) * Jim Norton as Albert Einstein O * George O'Hanlon, Jr. as transporter chief * Robert O'Reilly as Gowron * Tom Ormeny as Klingon 1st officer * Nicole Orth-Pallavicini as Kareel Odan P * Sachi Parker as Tava * Sierra Pecheur as * Perceval as Medieval guard (uncredited) * Randy Pflug as ** (uncredited) ** holodeck shape (uncredited) * Brian Phelps as Emilita Mendez (uncredited) * Rex Pierson as executioner (uncredited) * Suzie Plakson as K'Ehleyr * Maryann Plunkett as Susanna Leijten R * Keith Rayve as command division ensign (uncredited) * Clive Revill as Sir Guy of Gisbourne * Michael Rider as a security guard * Rivolier as ** Klingon guard (uncredited) ** Nottingham Castle courtier (uncredited) * Denise Lynne Roberts as Patti (uncredited) * as Klingon guard * Marco Rodriguez as Telle * Bill E. Rogers as operations division officer (uncredited) * Adam Ryen as Willie Potts S * Richard Sarstedt as command division ensign (uncredited) * Michele Scarabelli as Jenna D'Sora * Alan Scarfe as Mendak * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Seals as Medieval guard (uncredited) * Carolyn Seymour as Mirasta Yale * Ann Shea as Nellen Tore * Georgina Shore as Van Mayter (uncredited) * Jean Simmons as Norah Satie * Marina Sirtis as ** Deanna Troi ** Barash's hologram of Deanna Troi ** Ardra (posing as Deanna Troi) ** a Paxan (possessing the body of Deanna Troi) * Ben Slack as K'Tal * Brent Spiner as ** Data ** Lore ** Noonian Soong ** Barash's hologram of Data * Leatrim Stang as Romulan guard (uncredited) * Joi Staton as a servant * Steele as Medieval guard (uncredited) * Patrick Stewart as ** Jean-Luc Picard ** Locutus of Borg ** Barash's hologram of Jean-Luc Picard * Jon Steuer as Alexander Rozhenko * David Ogden Stiers as Timicin * Carel Struycken as Homn * Noriko Suzuki as operations division ensign (uncredited) T * Talbot as a Ten Forward waitress (uncredited) * Barbara Tarbuck as Leka Trion * Nick Tate as Dirgo * Deborah Taylor as Chantal Zaheva * as [[Brattain scientist 001|USS Brattain scientist]] (uncredited) * Dana Tjowander as Barash * Brian Tochi as Lin * Tony Todd as Kurn * Paul Tompkins as Anthony Brevelle * R. Torre as a Klingon High Council member (uncredited) * Beth Toussaint as Ishara Yar * Barbara Townsend as Connaught Rossa * Saxon Trainor as * Tim Trella as Medieval guard (uncredited) * Truman as [[Brattain scientist 002|USS Brattain scientist]] (uncredited) * Marcelo Tubert as Acost Jared V * Val as [[Brattain crewmember 002|USS Brattain crewmember]] (uncredited) * Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) * Vladimir Velasco as Tan Tsu * John Vickery as Andrus Hagan W * Dru Wagner as Nottingham Castle courtier (uncredited) * Basil Wallace as Klingon guard * Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor * Weisberger as a Talarian cadet (uncredited) * Doug Wert as Jack Crusher * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher * Edward Wiley as Vagh * as Human Archaeology Council member (uncredited) * Mirron E. Willis as a Klingon guard * Pamela Winslow as McKnight * Time Winters as Daro * Natalie Wood as Bailey (uncredited) * Anne Woodberry as Nottingham Castle courtier (uncredited) * Henry Woronicz as J'Dan Y * Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa * Harry Young as a science division officer (uncredited) Z * Michael Zurich as a Klingon guard (uncredited) nl:TNG Seizoen 4 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists TNG Season 4 Season 4